


缓期执行

by then0525



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, Kimseolhyun；Jimin
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525
Kudos: 18





	缓期执行

金雪炫二十一岁的时候终于在彩排后台遇到申智珉，申智珉坐在一台很贵的雅马哈音箱上吃盒饭，穿着破洞牛仔裤和马丁靴，两条腿伶仃地舒展在身前，往地面投下阴影。身旁的经纪人因为这外援乐队成员的无礼举动皱起了眉头，她的肩膀耸动了一下，就要走上前去礼貌地请这位吉他手让一让，被金雪炫拦住。  
“不用管她。”金雪炫眼睛仍旧盯着申智珉看，目不转睛地对经纪人下达了不可违抗的命令。经纪人得令之后自觉走开，作为大明星的经纪人，在登台之前的最后一次彩排时，她有许多工作需要做。  
申智珉吃完了盒饭，将筷子插在盒饭的泡沫盖子上，一同丢进垃圾桶。舞台灯光明媚，后台却马马虎虎，光秃秃的钢顶架上安一盏筒灯当做顶灯。金雪炫双手抱在胸前，饶有兴味地凝视申智珉，凝视她在暗影里越发雪白的皮肤和五官投下来的暗影，像是一位古董收藏家凝视藏品的每一道花纹。

金雪炫二十岁出头的人生有许多遗憾，回想过去倒也不是什么大不了的问题。唯有十七岁那年没有阻拦申智珉离家出走，每每念及却是真的难过。她和申智珉是一条胡同长大的小孩，父亲在同一间警局工作。儿时她们常常被结伴放养，一同拯救过夹在墙缝里的白色小猫，互相舔过对方的伤口，也各自被母亲含蓄地警告过，不准去胡同最里面的那家发廊。  
金雪炫曾经在饭桌上扳着手指头算过，四年真是一个微妙又让人不甘的差距，她会被迫在小学的后几年失去这位玩伴，而她念初中的时候，申智珉又已经是高中生。这样的计算最后以被母亲敲额头叮嘱好好吃饭而告终，然而真正到了年龄，又觉得并没什么变化，各个学部离得也近，放学之后、晚饭之前她们仍旧被结伴放养，只是再少外出，改成窝在房里，分享最近新买的杂志或者偶像周边，将床单披风披在身上，模仿从杂志里看到的大明星们。  
申智珉初中开始学吉他，邻居持续抱怨她扰民长达一个月，后来慢慢习惯了，勉强做到视若无睹。申智珉如入无人之境，继续练下去，到初三那年终于修成正果：她弹得一手好吉他，在学校提供的小舞台上崭露头角，绑了发带露出一小片白皙额头，摇滚背心松垮垮地被她穿在身上，盛满了风，她先金雪炫一步，成为一个小小的风云人物。  
金雪炫买冰激凌的时候曾经听到结伴的女生一脸兴奋地讨论起，初中部的申智珉前辈帅气又闪耀。夏天阳光太大，金雪炫微微眯了眼睛，伸出舌尖去舔舐冰激凌，想自己早晚也会成为那样的风云人物。  
在这一点上她和申智珉一样，都有无来由的自信，从来没有质疑过自己。

小孩像是一个有手有脚的精致袋子，无条件地盛装来自父母的所有东西，只是到了一定年龄之后总是自己要将从前不曾萌生的好奇心也丢进袋中。金雪炫和申智珉顽劣程度不同凡响，却谨遵母亲教导，从来不曾涉足胡同深处那间神秘发廊，偶尔玩耍时，不小心将球丢过界，也紧张到像是要去探险，手挽手才敢去将球捡回。胡同尽头处的墙壁晦暗不明，覆盖厚厚的苔藓，金雪炫弯腰捡球的时候起了微风，送来一阵香甜到近乎腐烂的玫瑰花香。  
等到她升上高中，迎来分化，晚间和精力过剩的申智珉踢着人字拖去便利店买冰激凌。结伴走回程的时候长长一条窄巷，大多数人家都已经熄了灯，即使大睁着双眼也看不清脚下的路。白日里藏匿在树梢的风声现了形，长长一条巷子，只有尽头处散发出微弱灯光，像是给两位青春期好奇心过剩的年轻人点起一座不知吉凶的灯塔。  
“呀，”大学生申智珉用手肘撞一撞金雪炫：“要去看看吗？”  
金雪炫瑟缩一下，本能想起幼时嗅到的玫瑰花香，腐烂甘甜。  
黑暗里金雪炫看不清申智珉的表情，但有一种恐惧而兴奋的感觉攫住了她，她猜申智珉和自己一样，也怀着如此危险的心情。  
她紧张地干咽了一下，说，去就去。

她们着急忙慌地把剩下的冰激凌大口吞下，彼此都在黑暗中打了几个寒战，又伸出手去寻对方的手，末了紧紧握在一起，才能够继续向前，展开这只属于她们二人的冒险。  
发廊门口的三色柱并没有转动，申智珉胆子大些，上前仔细研究了一下才发现那三色柱早已坏了，也并不发光，红色和蓝色在夜色里被剥去辨识度，统统成为一种黑，只有白色部分被店里透出的红色灯光淡淡晕染，像一层轻薄的血。  
之后她们轻轻掀起绑在门口的黑色塑料袋，走了进去。  
一瞬之间金雪炫嗅到了那股熟悉的玫瑰香，味道像是在空气中炸开了一般地浓烈，她已经上过生理课，明白这究竟是什么味道，也知道对自己不起作用的信息素应该属于另一位Omega，她随着申智珉轻手轻脚地继续往前走，然后猛然停住。  
转过走廊之后的里侧厢房里，她见到了这信息素的主人。穿着艳红色短背心，露出的腹部不停地磨蹭着身前的人。她黑色的长发披散下来，盖住了两人的喘息，喇叭裤并没有被脱下，只是解开了扣子褪到臀部以下，露出了一小片臀部，恍惚间金雪炫看到了她高到不合常理的松糕鞋底。  
女人伸直了脖颈深深地呼气的时候，坐在她身下的人突然仰起脖颈，要啃咬她的后颈，被女人极有技巧地侧头躲过，眼神因此对上了呆立在走廊拐角处的申智珉和金雪炫。女人脸上的笑含义似乎深了，她轻轻地捂住自己的后颈，像是娇嗔一般地对身下的顾客讲话，轻轻睨了申智珉一眼，声音听起来也清脆。  
她说，老板，不可以随便标记哦。

后来她们是怎么逃出来的，金雪炫已经忘记。只记得巷子里两人因奔跑而起的急促呼吸，但是申智珉的呼吸频率似乎不对，也太过急促。目睹过发廊内场景的金雪炫像是被打通了什么般，突然意识到申智珉难过的原因，她随着申智珉停下，犹豫了一刹，申智珉的呼吸越发急促，金雪炫终于伸出手去，试探性地触碰了申智珉的裤链处——  
意料之内地触碰到了硬挺的东西。  
生理课上学到的知识迟来地复苏，金雪炫意识到申智珉因为刚刚那场小小的冒险而不可避免地被爆炸开来的玫瑰花香俘获，她第一次嗅到申智珉的信息素，潮湿的松木味。  
时间静止了几秒，申智珉仍旧靠着墙壁在喘息，金雪炫回想起她们一同看过的电影追过的剧，一同度过的每一个亲密无间的生日，一同向父母撒过的谎。她义无反顾地在心里深深祭奠这些时刻，并且在一瞬之间已经决定同申智珉一起走进另一种甜蜜的共犯关系中。  
她拉开了申智珉的裤链，先是不甚熟练地用右手包裹住她，随后，似乎是想要让申智珉更舒服一些，她蹲下身去。  
申智珉惊讶地看着金雪炫，有关她这位小邻居的一切似乎都一下子变得陌生起来，跟在她身后闹着要去买时尚杂志的金雪炫、笑起来眉梢微微垂下的金雪炫、惯常无害地露出两排牙齿的金雪炫。她之后反复地回想起此刻毫无自制力的她和金雪炫，像是反复被一颗子弹打穿脑袋，血肉横飞，喷溅到岁月深处。月亮夜半时分迟来地出现，冷冷地照在她和面前金雪炫的身上，两人的影子在地上被投影成同一个，像是怪物，像是来自天空的无言审视。  
最终她的释放和逃开都是狼狈的，甚至变得无法再和金雪炫讲话，沉默地收拾了自己便逃回家里。申智珉第一次为自己是alpha而感到羞愧，因为那意味着强势的被动，自我完全被欲望收缴，甚至在喜欢的人面前也要不由自主地融进那片黑暗。那天她往自己手臂里推了两管抑制剂，勉强控制住潮热。夜里她半梦半醒，后半夜现实同梦境交织在一起，月亮变得比太阳还毒辣，明晃晃地镀着金雪炫的睫毛。金雪炫蹲跪在她的身前，抬起头来，喉部轻微滚动，是吞咽的动作。然后她看见自己家门被猛然推开，隔壁家的大婶急匆匆地闯进来，说智珉的爸爸出事了，出任务的时候歹徒持枪拒捕，他被打中了。  
申智珉醒来的时候已经将近正午，她起身去厨房和客厅转了一圈，没有早餐，也没有平日在客厅看报的母亲的身影。客厅的桌上放着一叠纸，她拿起看了看，是保险索赔单，昨夜后半的梦迟来地涌入她的脑海，她全身僵硬。  
和自己不甚亲近的父亲出事了。  
她应当感到难过的，又为自己并未如此而感到难过。

十七岁的那几天总是奇异地镶嵌在金雪炫的生命里。她想起自己和喜欢的人还没有说过爱，然而已经在阴暗狭窄的巷子里做过一些事情。那算不上好的体验，对十七岁的金雪炫而言尺寸过于夸张的东西堵在她的喉头，迫得她忍不住想干呕。但那是唯一一次地，她膨胀的感情找到了途径，流淌到申智珉的身上，又变成另一种滚烫的东西流回她的口腔，她照单全收，统统吞了下去。  
之后几天她独自上学，只当没有出现的申智珉是因为羞怯才会如此。等几天就好，她在心里这样告诉自己，像以往的任何一次争吵或冷战一样，世上原本没有她们二人无法逾越的墙，她们永远不会分离。她努力将那件事当做普通平常的一件事，只允许自己在睡前回想。那天她抬起头来看到抵着墙壁努力克制自身的申智珉，月光下她的眼睛因为情欲泛起了不寻常的红色，松木的味道从她身上一直渗出来。她前所未有地意识到二人的性别有差，甚至担心申智珉会标记她，那样的话她将不得不提前成为一个alpha的所有物，永远只属于一个人，成结或者怀孕，过早地交出被自己攥在手上的人生。她有一点点害怕，但更多的是憧憬。试一试也好，她全身战栗地想，或许她就是能够逆来顺受地接受申智珉带给她的所有处境呢，那将证明她们天生一对。  
这样的幻想或许也是只属于青春期的，不切实际，不着边际，却让发想的人觉得完美无缺，是每个未成年孩子都要经历的破灭。  
一个礼拜之后金雪炫从母亲那里得知，申智珉的父亲遭受枪击，在医院收治了一周，最终还是去了。  
葬礼上她没有见到申智珉，后来夏天过去了，秋天过去了，冬天的时候金雪炫长了一岁，申智珉也长了一岁，没见到申智珉。之后的四个生日，金雪炫都没再见到申智珉。  
她高中毕业，选了大学，在和室友逛街的时候遇到星探。出道之后吃了许多苦，到底看到新风景，成为家喻户晓的大明星。国民度极高的那些品牌的企划书堆满了桌面，要被经纪人苛刻挑选才有可能最终接触到她，所有人都拼命往这边发传真和邮件，想要触碰那百分之一的可能，她影响力大到不可思议。即便如此，她仍然不能够凭自己的影响力找到申智珉。  
直到过去四年，她二十一岁，已经站在申智珉离开时的年龄里了。她想四真的是个奇妙的数字，把申智珉带走，又把申智珉带回到她面前。她双手抱在胸前，饶有兴味地凝视申智珉，凝视她在暗影里越发雪白的皮肤和五官投下来的暗影，申智珉在这四年里更瘦了，脸上的婴儿肥早已不见踪影。真可怕，金雪炫甜蜜地想，她的身体在看到申智珉的一瞬间像是本能般地回到了十七岁时的那个夜晚，兴奋地战栗，又充满了恐惧，或许这两种情绪原本就是一体。申智珉在音箱旁弯下腰连她的吉他时，金雪炫走上前去，像十七岁以前的任何一次一样，轻松地捉住了申智珉的手臂。

申智珉觉得情况非常不妙。  
大明星的休息室很宽敞，墙壁雪白无辜地立在那里，像是对申智珉的一种嘲讽，提醒她几年来对金雪炫无处不在的广告视而不见，然而一朝缴械，便终究会落到这般境地。  
“姐姐还没有见过我的信息素吧？”金雪炫语气温软，却不由分说地释放了自己的信息素，淡淡的海盐气息，并不像让她蒙羞的玫瑰那般香味甜腻。申智珉有些喘不过气，恍惚间觉得几年来终究所有人都搬离过去，有所成长，只有她被迫停留在那条窄巷，面对性羞耻和永恒的失去，永远二十一岁。  
而今金雪炫已经是一个成熟的、懂得如何运用自身魅力的Omega了，但这并不能让她们的性事变得轻松起来。申智珉转身握住门把手的时候，哀求似的声音从身后传来：“姐姐，真的不要试一试吗？不要这样就判决我。”  
声音质地松软，是她在广告里、在电视剧里、在综艺节目里都不曾再听见过的，十七岁的金雪炫：“我那么喜欢你。”  
这声音让申智珉犹豫了一会儿，然而就这么一会儿，她便久违地、被拖入发情的深渊。  
金雪炫牵引着她，两人在妆镜前的椅子上落座，Omega岔开腿，跨坐在她身上。申智珉深吸一口气，四年来第一次凝视金雪炫，顶灯奢侈地照耀着二人，Omega垂着头、眼睛大睁着看她，眼眸整个是黑的，没有一丝光亮。申智珉伸出食指去摸金雪炫的眉梢，被Omega顺势含住手指，一根一根地细细舔舐过来。申智珉拇指微微用力，已经蹭花了金雪炫的口红。申智珉的手探进裙底的时候金雪炫被迫搭住申智珉的肩，结果衣领又失了守，胸前被年上握在手里。纯棉衣料的领口无助地贴近申智珉的手臂，随着申智珉的动作变换着形状。  
她们终于接吻，申智珉的手抚摸着金雪炫的腿，逐渐滑到腿根处，隔着底裤轻轻揉捏着，已经有了灼热潮湿的感触。申智珉收回手，将人往怀里揽了揽，金雪炫知趣地勾紧申智珉的脖颈，另只手一路往下，隔着牛仔布料逗弄着已经硬挺的性器。牛仔布料太硬，没一会儿性器便又胀大了几分，金雪炫得逞似的笑，拉开申智珉的裤链。  
进去的时候金雪炫好看的眉头皱成一团，咬紧了下唇。即使已经足够湿润，她仍旧很难承受申智珉的尺寸。申智珉神情里有些后悔，稍微挪动腰部，想要将自己从她的身体里撤出来。金雪炫摇摇头，轻声说着没关系，又皱紧了眉头往前动腰，重新将性器深深地含进去，一种不断发酵的痛苦从她的身体深处漫了出来，慢慢变成遥远的快感，驱使她不自主地动作着自己的腰。  
大明星体力不怎么好，快要到高潮的时候反而动作越来越慢，觉察到节奏放缓的申智珉有点好笑地看了一眼金雪炫，年下觉得脸要丢尽了，因羞愤而涌出的力气将她往高潮上送了最后一把，她终于忍不住，哼哼唧唧地揽紧了申智珉的肩头，整个人软软地靠上去。  
在性事里示弱并不是好事情，尤其是对于金雪炫这样的漂亮人物而言，她呜咽着，将自己满是汗水的柔软脸颊贴紧了申智珉的，鼻音软弱黏腻，昭示着尚未褪去的高潮余韵。申智珉不等她恢复过来，重新抽送起原本便不曾从金雪炫体内拔出的性器。申智珉太瘦了，因此有一点点喘，金雪炫被她顶得恍恍惚惚，整个人贴在她身上，手臂揽紧她，又重新被震得松了力气。有一瞬间申智珉同妆镜里的自己对视，又重新闭上眼睛，黑暗中她回想起那个夏夜，晦暗的红灯和遥远的月球，窄的巷子，甘甜的玫瑰花香，从她身体里不受控制流淌出来的欲望弄脏了她十七岁的小姑娘，然后她被迫失去父亲，开始流亡。  
而今她突然明白，她和金雪炫或许原本天生一对，因为性而羞耻是多么荒唐的笑话。她们永远共有那条窄巷，共有那片黑暗，护佑她们弄脏彼此，肆无忌惮，然后心怀感激地分赃。

她们反复地做，反复地将自己淹没。一切结束时，离彩排预定的结束时间还有一个多小时，够她们去吃一个节制的、拒绝回忆的晚餐。  
但最终她们还是不可避免地陷入回忆，申智珉提到自己的父亲，遭到枪击之后父亲又坚持了几天。刚开始一切都还好，可是有一天突然就变得很糟糕，之后每况愈下。最后的那天晚上，病危通知单下来了，申智珉坐在病床边守着父亲，父亲的手变得非常冰冷。  
申智珉问金雪炫，你知道很多病人死之前会对家人说什么吗？  
有些人会将银行卡密码、私房钱的数目告知家人；有些人会忏悔自己在生命中的某些时刻没能善待某些人；有些人会回想起自己在有限生命里曾经做过的某些疑似可以留存在无限中的事情；也有一些人对于自己即将到来的死亡没有预感，没有总结也没有忏悔地死去，像是一个突兀的逗号，遗憾地等待着永远不会到来的完结。  
申智珉看着金雪炫，说，你猜我爸爸说了什么？  
但她或许并不想要金雪炫回答，因为她的提问甫一结束，便自顾自地公布答案：那天母亲不在，爸爸突然问我，有没有喜欢的人。我当时心思混乱，以为平时沉默寡言的父亲回光返照，难得开导我一些事情。于是告诉他有。  
没想到父亲跟我说，你要离喜欢的人远些，因为你身上流着我的血，是不干净的血。  
金雪炫无言地握住申智珉的手，像是世界上最体贴的大型犬，事实上她的确是。她回想起自己出道之后，有一次久违有空档归家，在超市遇到那位妓女。脱离了暧昧的红灯，她失去了全部的吸引力，成为一个普通的中年女人。金雪炫忍不住多看了她几眼，当时她还不能做到很好的表情管理，或许透露出轻蔑之意。随后她为这轻蔑付出了代价——妓女问她那天和她同来的alpha在哪里，然后不等变了脸色的她回答，又继续说，alpha都一个样，她或许和她那个爹一样，是个道貌岸然的狂暴胚子。她咧开嘴笑着，指了指自己后颈：所有嫖客都会听劝，不去标记，只有申警官喜欢用强的，毁我一辈子。  
这种人，她不再看金雪炫，低头挑选新鲜的蔬菜，在床上也是变态，离远点。  
金雪炫绕过餐桌，垂下头去，用额头抵住申智珉的额头。将自己放逐的情人失而复归，仍旧藏着秘密，金雪炫想那些都无所谓，她能够承受这或许尚未萌芽的狂暴，世上也只有她能承受这狂暴。那天她在巷子里感到即将被猎食的危险和兴奋，有一点点，只有一点点绝望地想自己或许从此便要交出自我，成结然后怀孕，彻底成为申智珉的附属品——她感激申智珉给她的缓刑四年。大明星将脸昂了起来，迟来地为自己几年前的决定感到骄傲。


End file.
